They Meet Again
by aamlforever
Summary: This is my first fanfic so i hope u enjoy. all im going to say is it's a pokeshipping story or aaml ash and misty NOT may


**They Meet Again**

**Ages:**

**Ash:16**

**Misty:16 (but abit older than Ash)**

**Delia (Ash's mum): ??**

**Pikachu: ??**

**I don't own Pokemon and I will never own Pokemon if I really did I wouldn't be writing stories about it id make it happen anyway this is my first fanfic so take it easy on the reviews if you didn't already guess it's an aaml / PokéShipping so enjoy.**

_Thoughts_

_**speech**_

Ash is back in Pallet Town after competing in the Sinnoh league and came second in the competition. Brock went back to pewter city and dawn went home to twinleaf town Ash walked into the house pikachu got off his shoulder and ran to Delia and jumped into her arms and hugged her,

_**Ash: Hi mum**_

_**Delia: Hi Ash**_

Pikachu got back onto Ash's shoulder then Delia gave Ash a hug and he returned the hug after they broke from the hug,

_**Ash: mum have you seen Misty recently?**_

_**Delia: sorry Ash I haven't**_

_**Ash: it's ok mum**_

_**Delia: why did you ask Ash?**_

_**Ash: oh I just haven't seen her in a while I was just wondering if she's ok**_

_**Delia: why don't you phone the gym**_

_**Ash: good idea mum**_

Ash went to the phone and pressed the phone number in as fast as he could since he knew the number off by heart, the phone rang Daisy answered

_**Daisy: hello**_

_**Ash: hello is Misty there please**_

_**Daisy: who's asking?**_

_**Ash: Ash from Pallet Town**_

_**Daisy: like omg you mean Misty's boyfriend**_

_**Ash: I'm not her boyfriend**_

_Ash thought: I wish I was though_

_**Daisy: like what ever you say**_

_**Ash: so is Misty there?**_

_**Daisy: no sorry she isn't she went out awhile ago**_

_**Ash: do you know where?**_

_**Daisy: no she didn't say but she did say she went to her favourite fishing spot if that helps**_

_**Ash: ok thanks**_

_**Daisy: bye**_

_**Ash: bye**_

Ash put the phone down and started to think where Misty's favourite fishing spot is. So he went for a walk to think so he went to his favourite thinking spot. When he got there it was silent apart from a few Pokemon swimming he sat on a rock and stared at the ground,

_**Girl: Ash is that you?**_

This made Ash jump he looked around and saw Misty fishing,

_**Ash: Misty it is really you?**_

_**Misty: Ye it is Ash**_

Ash went to her and by surprise her gave her a hug,

_Misty thought: wow Ash is giving me a hug_

even though she was surprised she still returned the hug

_Ash thought: wow she gave me a hug back_

_**Misty: Ash what are you doing here they must be a party at home for you?**_

_**Ash: no we decided to leave the party till tomorrow, and I'm here looking for you**_

_**Misty: looking for me? Why was you looking for me?**_

_**Ash: well… one I haven't seen you in a long time and wanted to see how you was and also to **_

_**invite you to the party tomorrow**_

_**Misty: I wouldn't miss it for the world Ash**_

_**Ash: good**_

_Misty thought: come on Misty tell him you love him now_

_**Misty: Ash I have something to tell you**_

_Ash thought: please don't say you have a boyfriend_

_**Misty: A-Ash I erm… I've missed you so much**_

_Misty thought: you should have told him_

_**Ash: I've missed you to Mist**_

_Misty thought: I love it when he calls me Mist_

_**Misty: so what times the party**_

_**Ash: I'm not sure but you can stay at my house I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind**_

_**Misty: thanks Ash**_

_**Ash: why does this place look familiar**_

Ash smiled at Misty

_**Misty: oh I don't know I think this is where I meet some wannabe Pokemon master**_

Misty smiled back at Ash

_**Both: this is where we first met**_

Both of them smiled at each other then they set off back to the house. When they got back it was time for something to eat, so they ate as usual Ash ate more than anyone else,

_**Misty: Ash you need to make your brain bigger not your stomach that's big enough already**_

She laughed

_**Ash: your right Mist**_

Ash stopped eating and went upstairs

_Misty thought: what's up with Ash?_

_**Delia: what's wrong with Ash normally he would say something back then you would argue **_

_**with him**_

_**Misty: I don't know Mrs Ketchum**_

Meanwhile upstairs Ash was lied on his bed

_Ash thought: why does she always make fun of me? I try to be nice but she still makes fun of me. I guess she hates me that's why she says those things…_

While Ash was thinking Misty came into the room

_**Misty: Ash I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**Ash: you did**_

_**Misty: no I didn't Ash**_

_**Ash yelled: you did you always try and hurt me you always have done**_

Ash stormed out of the house, Misty went down stairs and sat on the sofa to wait for Ash to return.

Hours passed and Misty had fallen asleep then Ash returned quietly so Misty didn't wake up he went upstairs to sleep.

The next day Misty woke up and went outside for some fresh air. Ash was awake and saw Misty outside but he tried to stay out of the way of her. Ash tried to stay in his room till the party which was in two hours so he sat on his bed quietly.

One hour and 30 minutes later it's 30 minutes to the party Misty went upstairs to get ready for the party Delia told her to still go it's her chance to sort everything out. Ash heard her walk past Misty got ready she put on a light blue dress, wore her hair down which she straighten and put some jewellery on (ear rings and a necklace that Ash bought her before she had to leave to run the gym). Then Misty went to Professor Oak's lab where the party was being held. When she got there everyone was just waiting for Ash. When he came he had a smile on his face until he saw Misty but he tried to be happy and forget she was there. So the party started everyone was congratulating Ash for coming second then mist went to Ash.

_**Misty: Ash I need to talk to you**_

Ash looked at her and was surprised on how she looked

_Ash thought: wow I can't believe how beautiful she looks…wait she still hurt me too much but I'll see what she has to say_

_**Ash: ok**_

Then they moved away from the crowd to talk

_**Misty: look Ash I didn't mean to hurt you ever it's just I've been trying to hide something from you and insulting you was the only way I know it was stupid but I'm sorry**_

_**Ash yelled: your not sorry your just saying that so I forgive you**_

_**Misty: no it's not Ash…, Ash there's something I have to tell you I was going to tell you yesterday but my heart chickened out**_

_**Ash yelled: what is it Misty? What is so hard to tell me you have to insult me?**_

_**Misty yelled: what's so hard Ash is that I love you and I tried to hide it**_

Misty walked off Ash just stood there staring into space where Misty was stood then snapped out of it and ran after her. When he caught up to her she was in tears.

_**Ash: Misty I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way about me I thought you hated me that's why I yelled at you**_

_**Misty: how can you think I hate you we're best friends**_

_**Ash: just you insulted me all the time**_

_**Misty: just forget it Ash**_

Misty walked off but Ash followed when they got to where they first met

_**Ash: Misty stop walking please**_

She stopped walking and turned to face him. Ash moved closer to her so they were less than a foot away from each other

_**Ash: Misty I love you**_

Then he kissed her on the lips, Misty was in to much shock at first to kiss back, but then she kissed back with passion. When they broke to get air,

_**Misty: I love you Ash**_

_**Ash: I love you to Mist**_

_**Misty: I love it when you call me Mist**_

_**Ash: good**_

Then they both kissed again with passion, when they finished they went back to the party and enjoy it.

THE END


End file.
